The Transformers
This is a reboot of the original Transformers series with new characters from the other show. Autobots Primes *Prima (Patrick Stewart): The leader of the Primes after Primon was appointed the Warrior of Light & chosen to lead the Thirteen against Unicron, he & the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off Charles Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men franchise. *Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): Prime Second-in-Command who was created to fight Unicron & was appointed the guardian of space & time by him & is uniquely attuned to its flow. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past & is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. He's able to observe all possible pasts, presents & futures within his sensor range, giving him the opportunity to select optimum courses of action as he tried to go back in time to prevent the War from happening, after becoming familiar with the War himself, only to be killed by Ultra Magnus. He transforms into a Yellow/Grey/Maroon/Green/Tan/White/Black Cybertronian Spacecraft like his Cybertron counterpart. His voice pattern is based off 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Alpha Trion (George Takei): Prime Third-in-Command who's a truly ancient & powerful being & Optimus' uncle figure who dates from the days of Cybertron's birth as A3 & later changed his name to Alpha Trion. In his older years, he has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers & became Cybertron’s archivist & hired Smokescreen as his bodyguard until the Great War began. He was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes. He transforms into a Purple/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Spacecraft/Marmon HDT-AC 86 Semi-Truck/Mechanical Lion. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. *Solus Prime (Jamie King): The first female Transformer created by Primus to fight Unicron who balanced warrior skill with strategist cunning & crafted many of the weapons used by herself & the other Primes. She was Megatronus' Conjunx Endura until he killed her because she wouldn't give him a suit of armor she didn't want to deliver to Liege. Her death was the catalyst signaled that signaled the breaking up of the Primes, though her brethren later crafted a tomb for her among the stars. She was resurrected by Primus as she was needed by him, which Megatronus & Strika were ecstatic about her return, but were sparkbroken when they found that she was the one who corrupted Optimus & was killed by them. She transforms into a Purple/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck/Mil Mi-26 Heavy Transport Helicopter. *Micronus Prime (Adrian Padsar): The first Mini-Con created by Primus to fight Unicron. He could add his strength to that of his brethren & would often do so for Solus when she was in the process of creating. He also enjoyed close connections with the other Primes. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice mode resembles Tony Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. *Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fishbarch/Markiplier): A powerful, proud & frequently unpredictable Prime who's known as the Wizard of Forms, the first combiner & is all about change & mutability. He could merge together any robots into new combined forms at will. He’s also full of good humor & can even be a bit of a prankster at times, which explains why Ratchet, Sideswipe, Rumble & Skywarp are what they're today. He was the mad experimenter of the Primes & is fascinated by changing states of matter & the creation of new elements in solar forges as it's his technology which is responsible for Bruticus & the other combiners. He tried to divide the multiverse to combine it, only to be killed by the other Combiners who descended from him. He splits into 5 Brown/Red vehicles: a Cybertronian Truck, a Cybertronian Sports Car, a Cybertronian Fighter Jet, a Cybertronian Helicopter & a Cybertronian Tank & later a an Astros II MLRS Missile Truck, an Astro Martin DB11 Sports Car, B-21 Raider Stealth Fighter Jet, Eurocopter Dauphin Helicopter & a M60 Patton Tank. *Amalgamous Prime (John de Lancie): A gentle, good-natured prankster, the trickster of the Thirteen, Nexus' partner & the master of change whose curious nature & independent mind meant that he rarely stayed in one place for very long, which like Nexus, is why Ratchet, Sideswipe, Hoist, Rumble & Skywarp are what they're today. He transforms into a Brown/Silver/Gold Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Onyx Prime (James Earl Jones): A Prime known as the Lord of Beasts & the most spiritually-minded of their number, in tune with both the creatures of the natural world & the intangible realm of the spirit. His spiritual aptitude allowed him to cultivate an inscrutable presence that made him appear mysterious & slightly intimidating at the best of times, even to the other members of the Thirteen. Despite his powers, he's a kind-hearted & friendly individual at Spark. However, like some of the Primes, he went down a dark path after the War of the Primes & tried to use the Enigma of Combination to create an army to take over Cybertron, but was killed by Vortex. He transforms into a Brown/Black/Gold Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. *Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime who used to be called Maccadam & whose powers straddle the line between science & mysticism. Always in tune with creation, his constant quest to understand the mechanisms of change means that he thinks of himself as a mere student of the natural world. Above all, his trusts his instincts & natural intuition, which rarely lead him wrong. He's one of the most even-tempered & gentle members of the Primes, with a friendly, sympathetic nature that makes him easy to be around. His mastery of chemistry extends to various intoxicating beverages, which he has a professed fondness for, which inspires Octone & Mixmaster. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Truck & later a Freightliner M2 106 Tanker Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. *Infinitus/Sentinel Prime (Infinitus: David Kaye; Sentinel: Josh Brolin): A noble, but bigoted Prime & Optimus' father figure who used to Infinitus & loves his home planet with his entire Spark & will do anything, even go to extremes, to protect it. He later revealed that he made a deal with Megatron to revive Cybertron using Earth’s humans as a slave work force, but it turns out that Primus manipulated him into doing that, having been taken advantage of. He transforms into a Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Orange Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Infinitus, then a Cybertronian Fire Truck as Sentinel & later a Kenworth K100 Cab-Over Truck. His voice pattern, as Sentinel, is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from the citizens of Earth themselves, but was killed by Red Alert, Ratbat & Dead End. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Cybertronian Truck & later a Mercedes Benz Electric Semi-Truck. *Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption, until Shockwave freed him after he tricked him into trying to harvest the dimension’s cosmic energy. However, he was killed by Hound, Beachcomber & Megatronus after he defeated Optimus & Megatron. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Heavy Medium Tactical Truck with an experimental laser attachment. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Ark Crew/Team Prime *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Bruce Greenwood; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring, selfless & endlessly courageous leader of the Autobots, who, originally a mere civilian, was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in many heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He doesn’t show this side to his soldiers & he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader & that’s what he gives them. Over the years, though, he's grown cynical & depressed, but that doesn’t stop him from risking his life to save others & fighting to protect all life even though he doesn’t really have to. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness & one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time & again, though it's also the source of his strength. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Orion, then a Cybertronian Semi-Truck as Optimus & later a 2018 International ProStar Conventional Sleeper Truck. *Jazz (Michael B. Jordan): Optimus' upbeat & outgoing best friend & right-hand man who responds well to change & improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, he can deal with it. Before the war, he was part of the caste system tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion at the time. Though he decorates himself with Cybertronian tattoos to remind himself that he's a Cybertronian, he's an admirer of Earth music of every kind, he loves culture. More than most other Autobots, he has his finger on the pulse of Earth trends & lingo, effortlessly incorporating human slang into his vocabulary. Chances are, he could tell you the status of almost any reality television show & each week's Top 40 list. Even when given the most dangerous task to do, he's able to complete the objective with an impeccable attitude & his swagger, but can get distracted easily during battles, though he's learning to stay focused. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. *Prowl (Mark Harmon): The Autobots' quiet, competent & loyal, but morally ambiguous strategist from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who was a Cybertronian police officer that Optimus keeps near at hand for his indispensable expertise. He’s able to analyze & advise on complex combat situations almost instantaneously, but he really doesn't get along well with his fellow Autobots, many of whom find his strict adherence to military protocol stifling & his uptight personality doesn’t help matters either, though he did become Strongarm’s Conjunx Endura. His processor will glitch out at illogical or unexpected situations or if startled & he'll pass out which takes a while for him to wake up, which is why Dead End likes to target him specifically during battles, for fun or to put him in his place at times. He transforms into a White/Black/Gold/Blue/Red/Orange Cybertronian Police Car & later a 2018 Tesla Model S Police Car. His voice pattern is based off Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS. *Dion/Ironhide (Dion: Jerry O'Connell; Ironhide: Norman Reedus): The gruff & ornery, but optimistic, agile, upbeat & formidable Autobot Security Manager who’s 1 of the oldest & toughest Autobots & has been on Optimus' team for a long time after his humble beginnings as a Cybertronian dock worker named Dion before he was killed & reformatted into Ironhide. He prefers actions to words & dislikes talk for talk's sake. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Blue/Orange/White/Green Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Dion, then a Cybertronian Van as Ironhide & later a International Commercial Extreme Pickup Truck. His voice pattern, as Ironhide, is based off Daryl Dixon from The Walking Dead. *Bumblebee (Adam MacArthur): The naïve & self-conscious, but brave & friendly Autobot Espionage who was 1 of the last Transformers created by the Allspark before it went into hibernation & is 1 of the most open & receptive of all the Autobots in terms of befriending other species. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he’s self-conscious about his size. He looks up to the other Autobots, especially Optimus, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him & already has the respect he craves. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a 2019 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. *Ratchet (Jon Hamm): Autobot Medic from the Science Corp, 1 of Optimus' brother figures & 1 of the oldest members of the Autobots & is praised for his charisma & positive attitude towards others. It's this comforting repair bay manner that puts those he treats at ease. When he comes to mind, he’s first perceived as a comedian who's able to describe things in an interesting manner. Sometimes him having a good time interferes with his effectiveness as it’s possible for him to misplace his tools or for others to take them from him, which he’ll say in response, “I need/needed that!”, when either messing with him for fun, breaking it accidentally or on purpose or needing something from him without him knowing or asking him first, which happens a lot. Although he's a healer, he often finds himself on the front lines of combat & on occasion, the last hope the Autobots have. These pressures are sometimes too much for him to handle, but he ultimately never gives up. As long as his iron will lives on, his performance on the battlefield will always be exceptional. He transforms into a White/Red/Yellow/Green/Black/Tan Cybertronian Ambulance & later a Nissan NV2500 Ambulance. His voice pattern is based off Don Draper a.k.a. Mad Men. *Ariel/Elita-One (Ariel: Katherine Langford; Elita-One: Nicole Oliver): Optimus' ex-Conjunx Endura, which is a term Transformers use for girlfriend/boyfriend, who was killed by Megatron, but was reformatted into Elita-One by Alpha Trion & still tags along with him for support & helps Windblade on several occasions. She shares Optimus' compassion & dedication for protecting the innocent & downtrodden & a cunning fighter & an excellent marksman. She transforms into a Dark Pink/White/Purple/Yellow/Brown/Red/Black Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Sukhoi Su-35 Fighter Jet/Renault Radiance Semi-Trailer Truck. Her voice pattern, as Ariel, is based off Hannah Baker from 13 Reasons Why, while her voice pattern, as Elita-One, is based off Princess Celestia from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Arcee (Willa Holland): A cold, ruthless & detached, but loyal, brave & passionate ancient warrior from the dawn of Cybertronian history who arose from the ashes of her traumatic past, having undergone a sex change only to be considered a reject, to become 1 of the most feared Transformers of her era & beyond. She's usually distrustful of agendas & experiments done to people against their will. Her single-minded bloodlust put her at odds with the Autobots for most of the Great War but has warmed up to them. She transforms into a Blue/Pink/White/Black/Silver/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Porsche 718 Cayman Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off Aqua from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. **Wheelie (Dylan Minnette): Arcee's cunning & wise-cracking Mini-Con who was a good survivalist during the Great War for his age until Arcee found him & took him in. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a Radio-controlled Ford F-Series Toy Monster Truck/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Donnie Gill a.k.a. Blizzard from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Skids (Jim Parsons): The perfect absent-minded, but highly intelligent warrior who’s nonetheless always daydreaming & scientist first & foremost & has made many valuable discoveries. He genuinely hates the war he finds himself caught up in, but for now is forced to continue in the Autobot army. who transforms into a Blue/Black/Green Cybertronian Van & later a Chevrolet Spark Concept Car. His voice pattern is based off Sheldon Lee Cooper from The Big Bang Theory. *Mudflap (Johnny Galecki): Skids' brother figure & partner who was wanted for assault, overclocking & possession of simultronics, a drugging sensation applied through wires that are to be attached to the head component as both a way for Transformers to escape this world & to seriously mess up their central processor, until the charges were during the Great War after he carried Dion's dead body to Alpha Trion & transforms into a Black/Orange/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Van & later a Chevrolet Spark Concept Car. His voice pattern is based off Leonard Leakey Hofstadter from The Big Bang Theory. *Sideswipe (Stephen Amell): A reckless yet effective Autobot Ninja who’ll do anything to defeat the Decepticons, even cheat, all in the name of possible victory. He’ll use any dirty underhanded tactic he can think of to come out on top. He’s also an indomitable prankster & loves to pull practical jokes on everyone & anyone he can find, which allowed him to befriend Ratchet, but this also made him some enemies from both factions. Some of his rash actions often led to injuring himself, but he takes them all in stride unless he thinks it’s bad or hurts, even if he’s overreacting. He transforms into a Red/Silver/White/Green/Black/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Convertible & later a 2018 Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen a.k.a. Green Arrow from the Arrowverse. *Chromia (Katie Cassidy): Elita-One’s younger sister & Ironhide's Conjunx Endura who’s as eager, reckless, impulsive & hot-headed as him & transforms into a Dark Blue/Khaki/White/Black/Crimson Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a Navistar Defense Tactical Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Laurel Lance a.k.a. Black Canary/Black Siren from the Arrowverse. *Jetfire (Troy Baker): A former Decepticon who became the Autobot Air Commander from the Elite Guard & Science Corps who speaks in a mix between an Australian & British accent & whose dedication to the Autobot cause is matched only by his devotion to scientific & technological advancement, this, he believes, is the only way in which victory over the Decepticons can be achieved. It's this overriding belief that tempers his bravado in battle, but nevertheless, he’s often one of the most eager Autobots to plunge into combat & his position as one of the fastest usually means he’s the first to do so. He hates being reminded about what he did as a Decepticon. He transforms into a Grey/White/Red/Black/Orange/Yellow/Green Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Boeing F/A-18E/F Super Hornet Fighter Jet. He's based off Gregg Berger's portrayal. *Cliffjumper (Joe Vargas/Angry Joe): A deeply devoted Autobot whose Jazz’s brother figure & his eagerness & daring have no equal, but he does tend towards impulsiveness, especially when it comes to any kind of softly-softly approach. He prefers to liven up the day with firefights while retrieving enemy intelligence. He more than lives up to his name: he'll fearlessly leap long before he bothers looking. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Yellow/Black/Brown/Purple Cybertronian Mini-Car & later a 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Muscle Car. He’s based off Casey Kasem’s portrayal. *Mirage (Charlie Cox): Autobot Spy from Cybertronian Intelligence who often questions the Autobots' violent means & not-so-secretly hopes them & the Decepticons can get along, which they eventually did & befriended Red Alert & secretly befriend Thundercracker & Blitzwing. He also befriended Tracks at a high-class party he was at before the Great War. He'd rather be racing in Monte Carlo than fighting 'cons on the battlefield & he sees that as a weakness that could be exploited. Before the war, he was a member of affluent Cybertronian society, with his own large estate & high-priced friends & enjoyed the finer things in life: vintage energon, swank evening events & turbofox hunts on the grounds outside of Cybertron’s many cities. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Dragster & later a 2018 Ferrari 488 Pista Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Matthew Murdock a.k.a. Daredevil from the Marvel Netflix Universe. *Wheeljack (Lewis Lovhaug): Autobot Engineer from the Science Corp & Cyber-Ninja Corps who speaks in a Brooklyn accent & was once described as a fellow who can make nuclear bombs out of scrap metal & rust buckets. When it comes to improvisation, he’s in a whole other league to most mechanical engineers & that flair for thinking outside the box applies to his battlefield tactics too. He became renowned as a mad scientist for creating gadgets for the Autobots that’ll optimize their performance in combat, though he’s also a handy mechanical engineer. He’ll hook you up with some new weapon or gizmo that he just invented, whether you want to or not. However, most of his inventions blow up his lab every other day & it's rare whenever he makes something that doesn't blow up, unless the plot demands it. He also blows himself up constantly & Ratchet to have to fix him constantly, which sometimes causes any nearby Autobots to blow up as well if they’re with him & have them rebuilt too. He transforms into a White/Green/Red/Blue/Black/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Dodge Ran 4500 Heavy Duty Tow Truck. His voice pattern is based off Linkara. *Tailgate (Vincent Martella): The Autobots' recon scout, Cliffjumper's brother figure & Arcee's ex-Conjunx Endura who joined Team Prime before the final days on Cybertron. He tries to mature from his childish ways & while he's a 'Bot with a spark of gold, he's broadly unfocused, frequently distracted & easily led & often gets impulsive, irrational obsessions. He transforms into a White/Blue Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Aston Martin DB-11 Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Phineas Flynn from Phineas & Ferb. *Perceptor (David Tennant): The Autobots’ extremely intelligent scientist, the former head of the Science Corps & one of the most astute minds the whole of Cybertron can offer who speaks in a mix between a British & Cockney accent & perpetually seeking to increase knowledge. Though his specialties lie in metallurgy, electrical engineering & additional sciences closely concomitant to Transformer physiology, his thirst for knowledge has made him a kind of scientific jack-of-all-trades. One of his most infamous mannerisms is his tendency to engage in verbal communication using scientific terminology. This has the unforeseen result of exasperating & occasionally frustrating his comrades. Engaging in physical melee is not his preferred activity. He’s content to make his contributions to the Autobot cause in the way he deems sufficient but will engage in combat if the situation requires. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Yellow/Blue/Orange/White/Teal Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a SmarTruck III. His voice pattern is based off the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who. **Brains (Kristen Schaal): Perceptor's optimistic, fun & energetic, but silly Humanoid Mini-Con who speaks in a lateral lisp & an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile. It's her outgoing personality & fearless curiosity that comes in handy, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude & ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt. She's aware of her charm & cherishes her cuteness & beauty. However, she has a selfish side, particularly when it comes to human boys with whom she's infatuated, even breaking promises made with friends in pursuit of her latest crush. She has also shown to be self-righteous in her decisions, which can be far from justified or they may accidentally backfire in some way. She transforms into a Blue/Black/Grey Lenovo ThinkPad Edge Laptop Computer/Data Disc. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, having long hair that reaches her hips & wearing a hairband, a dress shirt & a mini-skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & black/white sneakers. *Hound (Bear Grylls): The brave, fearless & loyal Autobot Adventurer from the Elite Guard who loves going on adventures & saving the day. When the dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him, he uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns & mountainous expanses that Earth provides which allowed him to be a terra-former as well. If it's new, uncharted or off-the-beaten-track, he’s your 'bot. He transforms into a Green/Black/Gold/Tan/White Cybertronian Jeep & later a 2018 USSV Rhino GX SUV. He’s based off Ken Sansom’s portrayal. *Drift (Gaku Space): Autobot Samurai who once served Megatron under the name Deadlock after graduating from there & was one of the most feared warriors on Cybertron before he looked back at the horrors he committed & found the true meaning of honor, joining the Autobots. He later vowed to destroy his former allies, though he was forced to abandon it due to the Autobots & Decepticons starting to get along. He transforms into a White/Red/Orange/Black/Blue/Gold Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a 2018 Honda Accord Sports Car/Sikorsky S-97 Raider Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Genji Shimada from Overwatch. **Jetstorm (Paul Nakauchi): Drift's bright & creative Black/Red/Blue Mini-Con who sometimes comes up with strategies that Drift never thought of. He transforms into a Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Hanzo Shimada from Overwatch. *Crosshairs (James Marsters): The self-centered Autobot Tactician & Paratrooper who speaks in an English accent like his live-action counterpart & is a mouthful of snark with a bad attitude. Despite these vices, he’s a crack shot who hits the ground running & makes mincemeat out of Decepticons before they even know what hit them & if the chips are really down, he'll come through in the end. He transforms into a Green/Tan/Black/Red/Blue/Brown/White Cybertronian Truck & later a 2019 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Supercar. His voice pattern is based off Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. **Pinpoint (Matthew Mercer): Crosshairs' Red/Grey Humanoid Mini-Con of few words who's focused on avoiding waste in all things, be it natural resources, movement or even the amount of words used in a conversation. To say he's very businesslike & efficient itself would be a waste of words, when simply calling him rude would suffice for most. He transforms into a Data Disc/Handheld Energon Pistol. His voice pattern is based off Jesse McCree from Overwatch. *Strongarm (Chyler Leigh): Autobot Bodyguard from the Elite Guard that has a bright future in law enforcement. She knows the regulations front-to-back, able to recall them by number with ease as needed, often to her teammates' chagrin, though she did become Prowl’s Conjunx Endura due to their love of doing things by the book. She transforms into a Navy Blue/White/Black/Yellow/Red Cybertronian Police SUV & later a Ford Super Duty F-350 Police Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Alex Danvers from the Arrowverse. *Windblade (Gwendoline Yeo): Optimus' valiant, dutiful & full of conviction Conjunx Endura from the Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s a young Transformer who hailed from the planet, Caminus, a sub-planet close to Cybertron & puts duty & truth first even when both are difficult. She's also a better-than-average swordswoman, but her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Her fault for her conviction is that she can be too trusting & too idealistic almost to the point of naivety. She also tends to give nicknames to the others much to the annoyance of some but appreciated by others. She transforms into a Black/Red/White/Blue/Yellow/Silver Cybertronian VTOL Fighter Jet & later a Boeing V-22 Osprey Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Shinigami from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012), having long hair & wearing a witch hat & cape, a bodysuit with a leotard over it & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions & relaxing after an intense or long battle & thigh-high boots. *Omega Supreme (Fred Tatasciore): A Gold/Silver/Red/Blue/Black Omega Sentinel who’ll stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds & although outwardly grim, he’s known by those with enough insight to relish the importance of his task. He knows that if he falls, it’s unlikely there’ll be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame & equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. He was once a Dark Guardian created by the Quintessons who later became a feverent patriot & a supporter of Cybertronian interventionist politics until he found the devastating potential hidden within the Transformers, gaining a permanent & fundamental change in his way of being & headed to Verns to become a guidance for them where he’s appointed to the title of Supreme. He usually talks in 2-word sentences, but can talk normally to some, though not often & sometimes spends awhile in Stasis Lock when not in battle. He hasn’t changed that much from his youth, though he does want the Transformers to go down the right path, but he does have a fear of what happens if it works too well or gets out of hand. He transforms into the Ark, the Autobots' flagship/Cybertronian Heavy Battle Tank/Nimitz Class Aircraft Carrier. He’s based off Jack Angel’s portrayal. Additional Autobots *Autotroopers (various): The Autobots’ foot soldiers & Autobot counterparts of the Vehicons that transform into either Red/Blue/Silver Cybertronian Motorcycles, Cybertronian Cars, Cybertronian Fighter Jets, Cybertronian Helicopters, Cybertronian Trucks, Cybertronian Tanks & Cybertronian Boats & later a Ducati 848 Motorcycles, Spyker C12 Zagato Sports Cars, F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jets, Bell 407 Police Helicopters, Lenco Ballistic Engineered Armored Response Counter Attack Trucks, M1A2 Abrams Tanks & Motor Life Boats. *Sunstreaker (Neil Patrick Harris): Sideswipe's twin brother who considered himself the most handsome Autobot of them all & a highly skilled artist, able to paint & sculpt things almost as beautiful as he is. He would go to the trouble to discredit his Autobot colleagues, just to intimidate anyone who encounters him. Sideswipe thinks he’s the strongest Autobot on the battlefield. Of course, no one easily praises him as much as Sideswipe does. Otherwise, he would stop to strike a pose in response to that ignorance, annoying them even more. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Grey Cybertronian Convertible & later a 2018 Lamborghini Huracán Sports Car. He's based off Corey Burton's portrayal. *Rung (Shelby Rabara): An Autobot Technician who got involved in the War by accident. She was originally calculating, ruthless & self-absorbed, but later became naive, dedicated & somewhat possessive, occasionally to the point of obsession. She tends to call some Transformers clods. She transforms into a Red/Orange/White Cybertronian Maintenance Vehicle & later a Ducati 848 Motorcycle. Her voice pattern is based off Peridot from Steven Universe. *Trailcutter (Catherine Taber): The bossy & condescending but cute, friendly & protective Autobot Commando & Defense Tactician from the Elite Guard & Ethics Committee who’s always ready with a joke or comment to lighten the mood when things get dark, but she knows when to take things seriously. She lacks self-esteem & often mopes about her handicaps, but her bravery & defensive prowess is unquestioned. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into her room without permission before kicking them out. It's not uncommon to see her burying her woes in a tall glass of Octone’s liquor & her favorite drink #Throwback Thursday, which is made of discarded/broken phones, Energon, toxic phone residue, sushi, golf balls, hard-boiled eggs & chocolate, that can push a warworld into hyperspace. She got hooked on social media & is usually on her phone when not in battle, making prank calls to some Autobots & even some Decepticons & befriending Ratchet, Sideswipe & Hoist, even impressing Rumble, Skywarp & Frenzy, though she hasn’t fooled Blaster or Soundwave at all, reporting info to Optimus or calling Ratchet, Red Alert or First Aid for medical help, either someone she’s seen or herself. In some occasions, she acts without thinking & commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, but she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior & will always try to fix her mistakes. She transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Red Conquest Knight XV Urban Assault Vehicle. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lori Loud from The Loud House, having short hair & wearing eye-shadow, earrings, an unbuttoned overshirt with rolled up sleeves, a tanktop, cargo shorts & sneakers with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when relaxing on the beach or in her room on her phone playing some mobile games or watching videos after an intense battle. *Huffer (Hank Azaria): Autobot Engineer & Bodyguard who’s unfazed by most of his allies eccentricities & seems to have an even temper despite his colleagues, but often loses his temper. He transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Blue/Grey Cybertronian Cab-Over Semi-Truck & later a Arbegui MAN 50-604 8x8 Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off Morris "Moe" Szyslak from The Simpsons. *Brawn (Travis Willingham): An Autobot who’s known as a master of combat. Regardless of his mental state & the difficulty of a challenge, he’ll handle any objective personally to demonstrate his superior strength. However, he does learn not to be sexist after several female Autobots rescued him. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Brown Cybertronian SUV & later a Garda Armored Truck. His voice pattern is based off Thor Odinson. *Gears (Chris Lee Moore): Autobot Transport & Reconnaissance Officer & Huffer's partner who complains & grumbles to a ridiculous extent, until he becomes a source of amusement, rather than negativity. Unlike Huffer, he has a desire to help his fellow Autobots see good in a bad situation. Still, he does get depressed from time to time & can carry heavy loads with little effort, be they energon cubes, disabled Autobots or potatoes for the farmers' market. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Gray Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a 2018 Land Rover Range Rover SUV. His voice pattern is based off Rowdy the Reviewer. *Override (Cara Theobold): Autobot Speedster who's fairly new at this whole "universal adventuring" thing & she's only recently passed her medical exams. Despite that, she's enthusiastic, skilled, has the right bedside manner & learning on-the-job fast. However, despite difficult her quests get, she has no regrets. She transforms into a White/Red/Blue Cybertronian Race Car & later a Mercedes-Benz E550 Sports Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lexa Oxton a.k.a. Tracer from Overwatch, having short, spiky hair & wearing a metal bomber jacket & form-fitting leggings with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid & running shoes. *Landmine (Nolan North): An Autobot whose job takes him into uncharted & dangerous territory, usually after some important artifact & he's always willing to leap into these situations with sword or blaster in-hand. Unfortunately, the reality is his job isn't quite that glamorous. He transforms into an Orange/Grey/Blue/White/Black/Red Cybertronian Dune Buggy & later a Aardvark Mine Clearing Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Nathan Drake from the Uncharted franchise. *Beachcomber (Ashley Johnson): Autobot Geologist who has a hard time reconciling her love of peace & freedom for all creatures with the need to combat those who threaten it. Furthermore, however just the cause for which it was fought, the gruesome & destructive aftermath of any battle sickens her to the spark. Sometimes, when the internal struggle gets too heavy, she simply must wander into the wilderness & cleanse her soul. Even there, far from civilization, she sometimes finds strange substances to aid the Autobot cause, for she’s a skilled naturalist & geology is her specialty, man. She often tries to preserve or even to hide these discoveries, but she has seen too much evil done by the ruthless Decepticons to conceal any possible source of aid completely from her allies. She’s neither very fast nor very strong & her antiwar sentiments gain her little respect from the more martial of the Autobots, yet she’s agile & skilled in a fight & her courage is beyond all reproach. She transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow/Black/Green Cybertronian Dune Buggy & later a Bremach T-Rex All-Terrain Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Tara Markov a.k.a. Terra from Teen Titans & Teen Titans Go, having long hair & wearing a metal mining helmet with a light on it, goggles, a short-sleeved shirt that ends just above her navel with her insignia on it, mining gloves, a thick belt with a circular buckle which holds her items & weapons, shorts & rock-climbing shoes with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she's exploring underwater mines or for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle, usually playing with her geokinesis. Her rock golem form that she uses, at times during battles when she fights Devastator or Bruticus, resembles Terra’s Terrarizer form from the episode Operation Dude Rescue. *Star Saber (Hartley Sawyer): An Autobot whose name was used for Prima's sword. He's the protector of the weak, defender of the defenseless & lover of life in all its forms as his sparks burns with an unending passion for justice & peace unequalled by any other, which drives him to quash evil wherever he finds it, with a cry of "Let's say go!". He transforms into a Red/White/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Ralph Dibny a.k.a. Elongated Man from the Arrowverse. *Tracks (Tabitha St. Germain): Autobot Saboteur with a Gentlewoman's manor & secretly Knock Out's Conjunx Endura who speaks in a Boston Brahmin accent & was a fashion designer & actress on Cybertron before the War happened, having been friends with Mirage & secretly Overload, which continues on Earth. She also started a fashion line on Earth with Moonracer’s help, which becomes extremely popular rather quickly. She loves praise & acclaim & often tries to make herself the center of attention with mixed results. She goes ballistic if something scratches her paintjob which has led to some friction with her fellow Autobots, as they think she should be less concerned with his looks & more on the battle with the Decepticons, though she learned not to take her looks so seriously. She can also be very dramatic, often when a disaster occurs to her. Often, she simply cruises the metro area alone all night, looking for Decepticons worthy of her attentions, so she could seduce them & try to kill them. However, she's glad to drop everything & help in battle. She later secretly befriended Hook. She got into street racing, thanks to her Conjunx Endura, to prove that she can be tough & to vent her bottled up road rage. She transforms into a Blue/White/Black/Red/Grey Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2018 Rolls-Royce Phantom Luxury Car, which can sprout wings for some reason. Her voice pattern is based off Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & Equestria Girls & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a wavy hairstyle with a curled bang in the front & usually wearing eye-shadow in both attires, an army uniform with combat boots in battle & a country club jacket, a frilly top & a miniskirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she has to do some underwater sabotaging, modeling with Moonracer, secretly interfacing, a term Transformers used for sex, with Knock Out or relaxing at the beach & in her room after an intense battle & high heels on her off-time. *Dai Atlas (Jonathan Frakes): The leader of the Circle of Light until Primus took over who travels with his group as they search for a place to call home & helped Drift turn to the Autobots. Despite not being one for violence, he won't idly stand by while his friends are attacked, defending them with all of his might. He transforms into a Blue/White/Yellow/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Drill Tank. *Red Alert (Andrea Libman): Autobot Security Director from the Science Corps, Inferno's sister figure & Ratchet's daughter figure who, while shy & paranoid about everything & occasionally glitching at them, will forget about her paranoia & bring her a-game when animals, though she learned about the circle of life, or her friends are threatened or when someone, not caring if they be Autobot or Decepticon, is in need of emergency surgery, where, instead of using a EMP Generator like other medics, she seduces her patients to distract them from their pain & kisses them with anesthetics inside her lips & even interface with her patients when she gets desperate, though she does have to get permission from their love interests before doing so, as she never had a patient die on her. She can cannibalize her own parts for emergency treatment of a patient; she carries within her redundant systems for such situations. Paranoia makes her good at her job as nothing escapes her notice, no matter how small. She’s prone to rash judgments which can lead to injuring herself & comrades. She transforms into a White/Red/Green/Dark Blue/Grey & later a Cybertronian Ambulance/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Mercedes-Benz Zetros Ambulance/UH-60 Blackhawk HH60L Medical Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & Equestria Girls & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair underneath her helmet & wearing a doctor’s coat, a sleeveless & shoulderless sweater with an apron-like look & a mini-skirt with her logo on it with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she interfaces with her patients to help ease their pain & Lace Up Open Trainers. *Blaster (Jessi Nowack): The loud, proud & in-your-face Autobots’ Communication Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & Soundwave's worst enemy turn Conjunx Endura who’s the opposite of sneaky as she prefers to make her presence known, literally assaulting her enemies with sound & fury & her ability to monitor multiple frequencies & channels has exposed her to a wide variety of music. She can be found at the forefront of any situation in which she's involved, be it getting down & truly hopping to town, or kicking butt & taking names—both of which she does well & both of which have led her into conflict with authority at times. She was once a virus created by the Autobots that infected Soundwave & managed to break his mind until his Mini-Cons were able to extract her out of him, which then somehow took the form of a red trigger-happy clone of their leader & joined the Autobots after they found out what happened. She’s not affected by sonic based attacks, took a more serious mode as she was appointed as the Autobot City Commander, though she hasn’t changed that much & even secretly became Soundwave's Conjunx Endura. She transforms into a Red/Yellow/Gray/Black Cybertronian SUV/Cybertronian Stealth Fighter & later a Isuzu F-Series Civil Defense Communications Truck/Boeing E-3 Sentry Radar Airplane. Her voice pattern is based off DJ Pon-3 a.k.a. Vinyl Scratch from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short spiky hair & Cybertronian tattoos on her waist & side & wearing a pair of purple-shaded specs, headphones, arm-warmers, bracelets, gloves, a DJ jacket with a T-Shirt & a metal tie underneath, a pleated miniskirt with leggings underneath & sneakers having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it which some of it does stick out of her clothing, for when deejaying on the beach, secretly interfacing with Soundwave & relaxing in her room, listening to her music after an intense battle. **Steeljaw (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Yellow/Black/Blue/White Liger-themed Mini-Con who’s the leader of her Mini-Cons created by Wheeljack from data disks he brought back with him from Cybertron & a tenacious tracker of unmatched skill, but is prone to rusting causing himself or Blaster to clean him regularly. He transforms into a Data Disc/Multi-Scanner Array. **Sundor (Grace Rolek): Blaster's Orange/Yellow California Condor-themed, intelligent yet introverted & lonely Mini-Con Second-in-Command created by Wheeljack from data disks he brought back with him from Cybertron who’s named after a doctor also called Sunder, though she learned he was a cruel doctor with the ability to turn Transformers inside out. She transforms into Data Disc/Orbital Surveillance Satellite. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Connie Maheswaran from Steven Universe, having long hair & her sword training attire from the episode Sworn to the Sword with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or when she’s training or relaxing in her room after an intense battle. **Ramhorn (Dee Bradley Baker): Blaster's Red/Yellow Black Rhinoceros-themed Mini-Con created by Wheeljack from data disks he brought back with him from Cybertron. If somebody messes with his stuff, he'll most likely smash the offender, then smash the tampered-with belongings, then smash everything nearby for good measure. He transforms into a Data Disc/Self-Propelled Concussion Cannon. **Rewind (Andrew Bowen): Blaster's Black/White/Yellow/Red Humanoid Mini-Con who possesses perfect recall of any & every fact he’s exposed to, making him a perfect spy for the Autobot cause. However, he likes to fill it with pointless trivia, & is hence slightly defunct when it comes to important matters. This ability is also prone to giving him crushing headaches, but not to worry; Blaster’s on hand with some dub-step to soothe him. He transforms into a Data Disc/Defense Platform with a Magno-Bond Cannon. His voice pattern is based off Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat X. *Novastar (Melissa Benoist): The kind, caring, selfless, intelligent & brave, but short-tempered Autobot Transport who used to be a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story before the Great War. She has a sense of justice, honor & good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt & remorse for her actions & can sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a Fire Chief Chevrolet Suburban SUV. Her voice pattern is based off Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl from the Arrowverse. *Greenlight (Emily Bett Rickards): An Autobot, back when she was impetuous & untested, was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists, but then the war came. Unlike before, when she could only abstractly mourn for the lives lost, it took a loss of a friend to make her realize that she, too, had a stake in the outcome. She transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Car. Her voice pattern is based off Felicity Smoak a.k.a. Overwatch from the Arrowverse. *Lancer (Rosario Dawson): Greenlight's partner who, back when she was impetuous and untested, was once one of Cybertron's most promising young scientists. She's thought about putting in an application at the Elite Guard, but she always gets too nervous. She transforms into a Blue/Orange Cybertronian Sports Car & later a 2017 Toyota Prius Concept Car. Her voice pattern is based off Claire Temple from the Marvel Netflixverse. *Glyph (Eden Sher): Autobot Scout & Bumblebee's very energetic & friendly Conjunx Endura who loves having fun & usually has an optimistic outlook on life & loves to help others & whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, & she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, her optimism & enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. However, she does hold a prejudice against Decepticons, believing they’re born bad, though she did begin to warm up to some of them after Blaster & Lockdown told her to give them a chance. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, having long hair, a pair of butterfly wings from her butterfly-like form & a pair of Autobot insignias on her cheeks & wearing a metal hairband with 2 small devil horns on it, a neckband, a shoulderless top with some frills on it, a pilated mini-skirt, jean shorts, stockings with stars on them & leather ankle boots with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she’s having fun in the water or relaxing after an intense battle. *Sky Lynx (Kathleen Barr): The very intellectual, over-the-top, arrogant & somewhat snobbish Autobot Magician who assumes a very theatrical personality & speaks dramatically in the 3rd person with a British accent as she calls herself The Great & Powerful Sky Lynx. She does very impressive magic tricks whether close-up or not while she steals money from corrupt businessmen & women with the help from Moonracer 1 time & gives it to people in need, Thunderhoof or Swindle. Despite her arrogance, she does drop her persona & accent, at times, which allowed her to secretly become Astrotrain's Conjunx Endura, who wants to show her the stars. She transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Yellow Cybertronian Space Shuttler with Ground Transport & later a British Airways Boeing 747 Airplane/Hummer Limousine/Thin Mechanical Wyvern, the latter of which she had before she came to Earth. Her voice pattern is based off “The Great & Powerful” Trixie Lulamoon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having a bang on the left side of her hair & wearing a metal wizard hat & cape with stars on them, a metal hairpin, a metal hoodie jacket, a croptop, a belt, a metal pileated mini-skirt with her insignia on it, fishnets & sneakers with having a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she does the Water Tank Escape trick on stage or the Walking on Water trick at the beach or when she’s relaxing after an intense show or battle, practicing her tricks in her room. *Primus (Ian McKellan): The Grey/White mechanical being responsible for creating the Transformers who manipulated Sentinel, Zeta & Solus into rebuilding him making him no better than Unicron & transforms into Cybertron. His voice pattern is based off Eric Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto from the X-Men film franchise. Wreckers *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): The leader of the Wreckers, Autobot Second-in-Command, the former leader of the Elite Guard & a former member of the Cyber-Ninja Corps & 1 of Optimus' brother figures who used to be Minimus Ambus until he was killed in the Great War, but he was rebuilt & was given in charge of the Elite Guard by him as the Great War began to go underway. He’s perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot & will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. Despite his incredible fighting skills, courage & unmatched talent for improvisation on the battlefield, he’s most comfortable when carrying out orders & is naturally at ease if the Matrix of Leadership should ever find itself placed upon him. His reluctance to change that will see to it that he expends all options before accepting the idea that he’s required to lead. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Black/Khaki/Green/Orange Cybertronian Car Carrier & later a Tracthomas 8x8 Semi-Truck. He’s based off Robert Stack & Jack Angel’s portrayals. *Kup (Kurt Russell): The gruff, but noble, caring, wise, gentle, honorable & jolly Wrecker Second-in-Command & Sergeant from the Elite Guard & Lightning Strike Coalition Force who has a wealth of experience & is known to tell war stories in which the Dinobots are fans of. Other Autobots aren’t always receptive to the advice he gives before battles, which sometimes works & other times not so much in the grand scheme of things. He transforms into a Light Blue/Green/Grey/Black/Khaki Cybertronian Pickup Truck & later a T-98 KOMBAT Armored Car. His voice pattern is based off S.D. Bob "Snake" Plissken from Escape from New York & Escape from L.A. *Leadfoot (Dave Bautista): Wrecker Third-in-Command, Ironhide & Bulkhead's brother figure & a former engineer from the Science Corps whose knowledge & weapons helps the other Wreckers considerably in combat & transportation, but are also used as jovial forms of expression. He transforms into a Red/Yellow/Blue Cybertronian Race Car & later a Weaponized Juan Pablo Montoya NASCAR #42 Target Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Arthur Douglas a.k.a. Drax the Destroyer from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Powerglide (Ashleigh Ball): Wrecker Daredevil & Acrobat who’s able to perform stunts other aerial Transformers would never dream of & if she has an audience, be they friendly or enemy, she’s guaranteed to put on the air show of their lives. To say she delights in her aerial prowess is a huge understatement. However, this frivolity has saved her life countless times in combat. Her main role is to destabilize Decepticon positions through high-altitude carpet bombings in preparation for the main assault from her grounded allies. Like the flying aces of World War I, she resorts to dog-fighting maneuvers, using her flying skills to confuse & evade the enemy. This tactic works very well. She gets into more trouble with Seekers & Aerial Vehicons & Transformers Response Force drones than she can handle. She transforms into a Red/White/Silver/Green Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Northrop Grumman E-2 Hawkeye Airborne Early Warning Aircraft. Her voice pattern is based off Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & Equestria Girls & her robot mode resembles her Equestria Girls counterpart, having long hair & wearing a sports jacket, a sports shirt with her logo on it & tight pants with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when relaxing after a long or intense battle or a vigorating performance & sneakers. *Roadbuster (Austin St. John): Wrecker Demolition Specialist & a former mechanic from the Science Corps. Wherever he is, you can be sure he'll be going about his task with his head down & his shoulders set. He can struggle with literacy, since he never learned to read before the War, though he’s improving, thanks to Perceptor & secretly Slipstream & can be downright gloomy & depressing when not in battle, though he did befriend Seaspray, Snarl & secretly Dead End. He has sometimes wrecked major thoroughfares & toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful, but sometimes is needed for demolition for certain buildings before, during & after the battles. He transforms into a Green/White/Orange Cybertronian Truck & later a Weaponized Dale Earnhardt, Jr. NASCAR #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Jason Lee Scott from the Power Rangers franchise. *Whirl (Nolan North): Roadbuster's partner who's the most visible Wrecker. On the battlefield, he bobs & weaves, matching the numerous Decepticon fliers move for move. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, he doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. While they focus on the jukes & zigs & zags, the other Wreckers are closing in to drop the curtain. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Grey/Brown Cybertronian Helicopter & later a AH-1 Cobra Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Wade Wilson a.k.a. Deadpool. *Bulkhead (Larry Bundy Jr.): Wrecker Munitions Expert & Ironhide & Leadfoot's brother figure who was among the leadership of Cybertron's Engineering Guild & an early supporter of Optimus. He's a pragmatic bot & got no time for fancy-pants as he does care about a lot of industrial infrastructure on both Cybertron & Earth. He transforms into a Dark Green/Dark Grey/Orange/Yellow/Black/White/Blue Cybertronian Bulldozer/Cybertronian Transport & later a Mercedes Benz Actros Heavy Utility Truck/CH-47 Chinook Twin-Rotor Helicopter. *Downshift (Matthew Patrick/MatPat): Wheeljack's twin brother who's dedicated to his job, but sometimes his superiors wish he wasn't so much so. As both a security agent & a scout, he tends to think that guarding something means not just securing the object of his duty, but also actively seeking out foes before they strike, whatever entanglements this may produce & however vulnerable this may actually leave his charges. He keeps up-to-date on all the latest law enforcement & military security tactics & his disarmament techniques are at an expert level, which allowed him to befriend Prowl, Strongarm & Chase. Unfortunately, the beginning of the war brought a toll as he witnessed all that order collapse around him. Nowadays, he still believes in the greater good, but he's a loose cannon, disinterested in following rules not his own. He has a tendency to say 'But hey, it's just a theory." He transforms into a White/Black/Red/Green/Yellow Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Jaguar F-type Sports Car. *Hoist (Cristina Pucelli): Wrecker Medic & family doctor of the Autobots from the Science Corps who was a former actor before the Great War, who everyone reports to for routine check-ups & maintenance & is quite the jokester, though her use of puns can make several Transformers groan, even Optimus & Megatron, but gets angry when others make fun of her or point out that she's not really all that funny, though she's really insecure at heart & keeps on running her mouth to fool herself into thinking she's confident or to get people to like her, though Optimus has helped her into getting to stop doing that. At times she laughs so hard at her jokes, she blows internal circuits & disables herself, which usually results in sighs of relief. She befriended Ratchet & Sideswipe & secretly befriended Lugnut since they’re both mocked for quips of theirs & transforms into a Green/Orange/Blue Cybertronian Truck & later a Western Star 4900SF Tow Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Luan Loud from The Loud House & her robot mode resembles an older Luan, having a ponytail & wearing a metal striped coat, a long sleeved shirt, pants & dress shoes with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after tiring herself out with her puns & needs a break. *Inferno (Tyler Hoechlin): Wrecker Firefighter from the Elite Guard & the Lightning Strike Coalition Force who, if there's a blazing fire, is going to be 1 of the first bots on the scene, rushing in headlong without regard for his own safety to rescue anyone trapped inside. If there's a blazing firefight, he'll also be 1 of the first bots on the scene & probably even faster than the previous scenario. He certainly prefers the thrill of gunning down Decepticons over tackling a four-alarm fire, but he doesn't let his thirst for battle interfere with his duty as a rescue bot. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Green/Orange/White/Yellow Cybertronian Fire Truck & later a Oshkosh Striker 8x8 Emergency Response Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Kal-El/Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman from Supergirl (2015). *Smokescreen (Phil LaMarr): Wrecker Spy in charge of diversionary tactics from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who greatly admires Optimus, though his ego & his tendency to get into gambling in Las Vegas with humans occasionally annoys most of the other Autobots & even some of Decepticons, though Thunderhoof & Dead End don’t mind. Misinformation is the weapon he wields to wrong-foot & leads the enemy astray. He even uses his affable nature to root out the deepest concerns of his fellow Autobots. While he may talk a mile a minute & be greener than Hound or Bulkhead's paintwork, he, at least, has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind, like Cliffjumper & Jetfire. He transforms into a White/Blue/Red/Yellow/Orange Cybertronian Race Car & later a Ford Fusion Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Remy Etienne LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit from Wolverine & The X-Men. *Rodimus (Jason Ritter): Wrecker Archer whose Bumblebee’s intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious & rational Brother-in-arms & the original turbo-revving young punk whose attention to detail has helped the Autobots out several times. However, he also has an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance which does leaves his fellow Autobots a jittery mess & tends to act first & ask questions later. He transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow/Gray/Black/Purple Cybertronian Sports Car/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a 2017 Ford GT Sports Car/RAH-66 Comanche Helicopter. His voice pattern is based off Mason “Dipper” Pines from Gravity Falls. *Flareup (Ashleigh Ball): The very dependable & down-to-earth, but also stubborn & a bit selfish Wrecker Warrior, Arcee’s sister figure & Wheeljack’s Conjunx Endura from the Elite Guard who speaks in a Southern accent & is known for transporting materials to Wheeljack for his crafting, though she sometimes gets caught in the blasts that usually destroy him & has to get rebuild along with him. She started a group of businesses to sell apples & products made from them when she came to Earth. She really likes Octone’s special drink for her called From the South, which sometimes downs when she’s down or depressed. She transforms into a Red/Orange/Yellow Cybertronian Motorcycle & later a 2017 Dodge Ram Power Wagon Pickup Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic & her robot mode resembles her human counterpart from the Equestria Girls franchise, having short hair & wearing a metal Stetson hat, a metal mini-jacket with pockets, a shirt with various square patterns & the long sleeves rolled up, a belt, jeans & cowboy boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an long or intense battle. *Warpath (Darin de Paul): The brash & boastful Wrecker Artillery Specialist from the Elite Guard who uses onomatopoeic words in several of his sentences & got dementia which he got during his time in World War I, where he still thinks World War I is still happening with the Great War still going on. With help from Perceptor & Powerglide, he eventually realized that World War I was over a century ago & was cured of it. He’s also helpless if he gets upended, having to have someone turn him back over. He transforms into a Red/Grey/Black/Brown/Green Cybertronian Tank & later a Merkava Mk 1 Tank. His voice pattern is based off Reinhardt Wilhelm from Overwatch. *Seaspray (Jennifer Paz): Wrecker Naval Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence who's the toughest member of the Wreckers & was trapped in the Laurentian Abyss during the Great War when she arrived at Earth. Once freed, showing a vendetta against the Transformers for thinking she was killed during the Great War by Dreadwing, she attempted to use Earth's oceans to construct a tower to reach Cybertron, but Optimus could convince her to let them help her who, while reluctant, accepts Optimus’ offer, befriends Roadbuster & Snarl & secretly befriended Lockdown & Dead End & rejoin the Autobots. She uses a whistle to strike fear into her enemies. She transforms into a White/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Hovercraft & later a CB90-class Fast Assault Craft. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe, having short hair & can conjure a pair of wings made out of water to travel through easier & allows her to fly & wearing a backless croptop resembling the top of a dresskini, a flowing skirt with leggings underneath & a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath all of it for when she goes swimming or engaging in underwater combat since she uses her skirt as a towel to dry herself off after relaxing in any body of water after an intense battle. *Springer (Trevor Devall): Wrecker Aerial Recon from the Elite Guard & Cyber-Ninja Corps who’s the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident & always ready with a deadpan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in, save the day & be smug about it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Grey/Orange Cybertronian Dune Buggy/Cybertronian Helicopter & later a AVX TX Fly-Drive Vehicle. His voice pattern is based off Rocket Raccoon. *Topspin (Jason David Frank): A Wrecker Warrior & Cartographer from the Elite Guard who's proud of being one tough bot & is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He transforms into a White/Blue/Gunmetal Gray/Black/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Weaponized Jimmie Johnson NASCAR #48 Lowe's/Kobalt Chevrolet Impala Race Car. His voice pattern is based off Tommy Oliver from the Power Rangers franchise. *Moonracer (Liliana Mumy): The bubbly & ditzy Wrecker Sniper & Powerglide’s Conjunx Endura who often hides her hidden intelligence by adopting the appearance of a superficial fool, has much naïve optimism & to the dismay of some Autobots, especially Ultra Magnus & Prowl, pratfalls, though Optimus has told to try to stop doing that so she won’t be interpreted the wrong way. She once helped Tracks in fashion designing, Bulkhead & the Constructicons in construction projects, & making smoothies with Octone, since she was hired by her, which demonstrates that while she may not be bright, she’s at least creative & artistically inclined. She worries that others, either her friends or her enemies, don't take her seriously & dismiss her as simply being cute or moronic. However, she'll show them, she too can be hardcore. She also has arachnophobia which means she’s scared of Airachnid, but she eventually overcomes her fear to save Optimus during 1 battle. She transforms into a Light Green/White/Dark Green/Dark Purple Cybertronian Sports Car & later a Moda Fashion Truck. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Leni Loud from The Loud House, having long hair & wearing sunglasses on top of her head, a pair of metal hoop earrings, a metal jacket, a tight croptop, a mini-skirt & white strappy sandals with a strip of crash webbing wrapped around her upper chest & bikini bottoms/panties hybrid underneath for when she’s modeling or relaxing after an intense battle. *Blurr (Grant Gustin): Wrecker Speedster & Scout & Override's Conjunx Endura from the Elite Guard & Cybertronian Intelligence who's the fastest Autobot around & takes pride in his speed, but is also extremely reckless & impatient to the point he’s doing around the base until he’s called in. He transforms into a Light Blue/White/Purple/Dark Blue/Yellow/Orange/Black/Silver Cybertronian Race Car & later a Ferrari FXX-K Track Day Car. His voice pattern is based off Barry Allen a.k.a. The Flash from the Arrowverse. *Wreck-Gar (Weird Al Yankovic): The idiosyncratic former leader of the Junkions who’s a huge fan of Earth television, having gotten several Transformers from both sides hooked on certain TV shows & is constantly quoting TV shows, broadcast fragments from TV commercials & radio jingles. He transforms into a Brown/Orange/Grey/Blue/Black/Purple/Yellow/Green/White Junkion Dirtbike & later a Waste Management Dump Truck. He's based off Eric Idle's portrayal. **Fixit (Aaron Paul): Wreck-Gar's Mini-Con who developed a tendency to get words wrong because of damage from the Ark’s crash. He'll even lock himself in a verbal loop occasionally, which causes anyone around him to hit him so he could finish. He transforms into an Orange/Grey Data Disc/Toyota Industries Diesel-Powered Hybrid Forklift. His voice pattern is based off Jesse Pinkman from Breaking Bad. *Sandstorm (Jessica DiCicco): Wrecker Desert Warrior who gets bored easily & has a very hard time concentrating on humdrum tasks. She craves excitement & since the Transformers apparently don't have the X-Games, she goes in for fighting the Decepticons. The ever-present threat of deactivation or maiming doesn't frighten her, but she does fear that the war might end any chance for her to enjoy life. For her, war may not be heaven, but it's a hell of an adventure. She transforms into an Orange/Yellow/Beige/Green/Tan Cybertronian Dune Buggy/Cybertronian VTOL Aircraft & later a Lockheed Martin Adaptive Vehicle Architecture Truck/Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Lynn Loud Jr. from The Loud House & her robot mode resembles an older version of Lynn, having a tomboyish haircut with a small ponytail in the back & wearing a sports jacket, a navel croptop with her insignia on it, sports shorts with a string bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when she practices water polo or swimming or relaxing after an intense battle by bouncing a ball against a wall & sneakers. *Ruination (Brian Patrick Wade): The combined form of the Sub-Wreckers, 5 Wreckers that were clones of the Combaticons & subjected to the Combiner Project during the Great War. His voice pattern is based off Carl "Crusher" Creel a.k.a. The Absorbing Man from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Impactor (Daran Norris): The cool-headed leader of the Sub-Wreckers who's a clone of Onslaught created during the Great War, speaks in an Austrian accent & values every member of his handpicked group & hates to see it when they fall in battle. Nevertheless, he has led his men into impossible situations time & time again, knowing that his unit is the best the Autobots have. If they can't get it done, no one can. After all, Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for clean-up. He transforms into an Orange/Purple Cybertronian Missile Truck & later a Fennek/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Jorgen von Strangle from The Fairly OddParents. **Armorhide (Christopher Sabat): Sub-Wrecker Second-in-Command who's a clone of Brawl & favors active aggression over elaborate planning. His favorite tactic is to wait under scorching desert sands, which he finds really comfortable, then leap out in explosive fury at an unsuspecting target. He transforms into a Tan/Brown/Black/White/Yellow Cybertronian Tank & later a Leopard Tank/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Toshinori Yagi a.k.a. All Might from My Hero Academia. **Rollbar (John Flickinger/theFLICKpick): Sub-Wrecker Scout who's a clone of Swindle & neither very strong nor very fast, but he's got heart & a vast arsenal of corny, macho cliches to pepper his speech. He transforms into a Gold/Red/Green/Orange/Grey/Blue/Yellow/White/Black/Purple Cybertronian Jeep & later a Jeep Wrangler/Right Leg. He's based off Dan Gilvezan's portrayal. **Rotorstorm (Darren Criss): The smarmy & arrogant Sub-Wrecker Aerial Recon who's a male clone of Vortex & a major asset to the team & he wants you to know it. He'll tell you he's a ruthless, powerful & fearless fighter & that he's respected even by Decepticons for his brilliant strategies & blinding speed. While making quick-witted quips about your progenitor to assure that he's the center of attention, he'll tell you that any moment now the Wreckers will be knocking on his door, but this impervious & attention-seeking persona is a mask for him, one he puts on to inspire & motivate his team. If he has any weaknesses, it's that he feels burdened by the legend of himself he's created, but if you ask him about the Simanzi Massacre, you'll find him. His jokes will stop & he'll stare at the floor. He transforms into a Blue/White/Red Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Kaman SH-2 Seasprite Helicopter/Left Arm. **Movor (Bryce Papenbrook): The hardheaded, strong-willed, passionate & impulsive Sub-Wrecker Warrior who's a clone of Blast Off with a strong determination to protect mankind, but also has a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing his friends to worry over him. He transforms into a Grey/Black/Orange Cybertronian Space Shuttle/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan. *Metroplex (Nolan North): The strong beyond belief, versatile, clever, brave & self-sacrificing Wrecker Transport who was originally a Titan, only to be awaken by Optimus & Windblade to protect Iacon during the Great War, though he shrunk after acquiring 2 Earth vehicle modes when he arrived to Earth. He's willing to give everything he has to the Autobot cause, but he’s wracked to the core of his being with the belief that he could & should be doing more. It’s a self-deprecating attitude that stuns many of his fellow Autobots. He transforms into a Light Grey/Dark Grey/White/Black/Silver/Red/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Mothership & later a Bagger 288 Bucket-Wheel Excavator/Xian Y-20 Cargo Airplane. He's based off Bud Davis' portrayal. Dinobots *Volcanicus (Gregg Berger): The fearsome combination of the Dinobots that was 65,000,000 years in the making who relies on animal instinct, though Optimus can command him & is now ready to deliver the Decepticons a world of pain. **Grimlock (Gregg Berger): The huge & powerful, but ego-maniacal, impatient & willful leader of the Dinobots & the former leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition with a rather rough n' tough attitude before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who's known for not following orders or trusting in Optimus' ability to be an effective leader. As such, he’s more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. Nevertheless, he's a valiant warrior whose actions command respect from all who are witness to them, both friend & foe. 1 of his most distinguishing features is his speech impediment, which leads him to shorten sentences & refer to himself constantly as "Me Grimlock", never "I" due to Shockwave's experiments, but began to talk normally again later, thanks to Perceptor. He also has the tendency to act sheepish when he thinks he did something wrong. He transforms into a Bronze/Silver/Green/Black/Yellow/Purple/Blue/Gold/Turquoise Cybertronian Scoop Loader & later a Mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex/Head & Upper Torso. **Scorn (Trina Nishimura): The quiet, cynical & withdrawn, but level-headed, cheerful, determined, outgoing & unusually perceptive Dinobot Second-in-Command & Demolitions Expert who's a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave & though mostly lazy, is shown to have good aim & some athletic skill. She's what happens when you combine a destructive war machine with a predator. She generally maintains a positive outlook, is almost always friendly & is rarely seen being moody or cranky. She transforms into a Crimson/Grey/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Clearance Tank & later a Mechanical Spinosaurus/Lower Torso. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, having short hair & wearing a short metal jacket, a shirt, a sash around the waist covering her hips, pants & knee-high leather boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. **Slug (Patrick Warburton): The headstrong & aggressive Dinobot Third-in-Command & Tactician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave. Don't bother trying to give him orders, unless they involve head-butting an opponent into next week & don't bother trying to make peace with him, because he wants a fight & he's going to start a fight which allowed him to befriend Sandstorm & secretly befriend Bonecrusher & Brawl. He transforms into a Purple/Red/Silver/Yellow/Black Cybertronian Bulldozer/Backhoe hybrid & later a Mechanical Triceratops/Left Leg. He's based off Neil Ross' portrayal. **Swoop (Sean William McLoughlin/Jacksepticeye): The sociable, outgoing & friendly, but arrogant & sometimes disobedient Dinobot Aerial Recon & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who transforms into a Grey/Yellow/Red/Black/Blue/Jade/Bronze Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Mechanical Pteranodon/Right Arm. He’s based off Michael Bell’s portrayal. **Snarl (Mikey Way): The clinically depressed Dinobot Weapons Specialist & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders & leaves the thinking to others. He has few opinions & rarely expresses those he has. His uncommunicative nature adds to his alienation where only battle can elevate his spirits but ends up befriending Roadbuster & Seaspray & even Lockdown & Dead End to help him to cope with it. He transforms into a Green/Yellow/Silver/Red/Orange/Blue Cybertronian Tank & later a Mechanical Stegosaurus/Right Leg. He’s based off Hal Rayle’s portrayal. **Slog (Phelan Porteous/Phelous): Dinobot Logistician & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who was left for dead during the experiments. Though he was able to recover & rejoin the team, he still harbors much rage over the fact that his own friends never came looking for him, though they did apologize. He transforms into a Grey/Red/Yellow Cybertronian Amphibious Heavy Mortar & later a Mechanical Apatosaurus/Left Leg. He’s based off Frank Welker’s portrayal. **Slash (Finn Jones): The cunning, honorable, loyal, jolly, kind & brave Dinobot Scout, stealth specialist & assassin & a former member of the Lightning Strike Coalition before being turned into a Dinobot thanks to Shockwave who's skilled in the arts of stealth & tracking, he can cut down his target without getting detected or hunt down his next victim with ease. He transforms into a Teal/Yellow/Grey/Red Cybertronian Motorcycle & later a Mechanical Utahraptor/Chestplate. His voice pattern is based off Danny Rand a.k.a. Iron Fist from the Marvel Netflixverse. Aerialbots *Superion (Tim Daly): The combined form of the Aerialbots who’s a fierce & frightful fighting machine & aims to overcome the aspect of combination resulting in instability & insanity by achieving a more thorough melding of the minds, but rather, by shutting out all the different, conflicting personalities of his components who compose him, which he did with the help of Ruination & Defensor & taught it to Volcanius, Devastator, Menasor, Bruticus & Abominus to stabilize themselves. His voice pattern is based off Superman from Superman: The Animated Series. **Silverbolt (Patrick Sweitz): The acrophobic leader of the Aerialbots who constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus named him leader in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. Rather than show any emotional weakness, he keeps his eyes firmly on the horizon, never down. He eventually overcomes his phobia & becomes the leader he was trying project beforehand. He transforms into a Silver/White/Black/Purple/Yellow/Blue/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Lockheed C-5 Galaxy Cargo Airplane/Head & Torso. He’s based off Charlie Adler’s portrayal. **Airazor (Colleen Villard): Aerialbot Second-in-Command whose talents are a great asset to the Autobot cause. She's calm & confident, but also adventurous and brave, with a healthy supply of dry humor. Her aerial skill in either mode, incredibly sharp eyesight & steady aim make her a dangerous opponent. She transforms into a White/Black/Yellow/Purple/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a EA-18G Growler Fighter Jet/Left Arm. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Janet van Dyne a.k.a. Wasp from ''Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes'', having short hair & a pair of metal wasp wings on her back & wearing an antenna-like head piece, gloves, a bee-themed dress with leggings & a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle & boots. **Terradive (Carlos Valdes): The studious & thoughtful Aerialbot aerial warfare strategist & resident bookworm who’s fascinated by the history & science behind aerial warfare. The trick is, to get his nose out of the book & into the sky. Once there, the others look to him for guidance & group strategy, something he a little daunting as he just doesn't realize how smart he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots do. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees & but he's prone to mid-air stalls, having Omega Supreme having to catch him before he dies. He transforms into a Silver/Blue/Yellow/Red/Black/Purple/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-16 Fighting Falcon Fighter Jet/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Cisco Ramon a.k.a. Vibe from the Arrowverse. **Air Raid (Rick Mays): An Aerialbot who’s a rash & fearless young warrior who loves surprises, he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. His attitude puts him in a lot of danger during battle as he delights in tactics that others might well see as suicidal, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. He transforms into a Black/Silver/White/Red/Green/Blue/Grey/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Soldier from Team Fortress 2. **Firefly (Nathan Vetterlein): Aerialbot Reconnaissance Warrior & Scientist who relies on his speed & daredevil evasive tactics & combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation since he's too busy marveling at scenery. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder & innocence, but at the same time, it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Brown Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-14 Tomcat Fighter Jet/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Scout from Team Fortress 2. Protectobots *Defensor (Thomas Gibson): The combined form of the Protectobots who exists specifically to safeguard human life. In many ways, he feels about humans the way a parent would their children & would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm to the point that worries his fellow Autobots that he’ll be a little bit overbearing or too affectionate over the humans. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. Sadly, his attempts at personal interaction & friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail as they either run away or call the Transformer Response Force. His voice pattern is based off Aaron Hotchner from Criminal Minds. **Heatwave (Denis Leary): The leader of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who initially considered himself redundant when he met Inferno, but then settled nicely into his role. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things & that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, he's a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His teammates find his endless energy inspiring, though a bit exhausting. He transforms into a Blue/Red/Black/Grey/Yellow Cybertronian Fire Truck & later a Hamburg Police Water Cannon Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Thomas Michael “Tommy” Gavin from Rescue Me. **Chase (Billy West): The clever & determined Protectobot Second-in-Command & Racer from the Elite Guard where nothing escapes his notice with amazing capacity to adapt to understand his environment. He transforms into a White/Black/Blue Cybertronian Police Car & later a Ferrari 458 Italia Police Car/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Officer "Smitty" Smith from Futurama. **Blades (Johnny Yong Bosch): The energetic aerial recon of the Protectobots from the Elite Guard who’s a dirty, underhanded street brawler & would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon than to fly as he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. He does his job & does it damn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your ass he'll find it. He transforms into a Red/White/Grey/Orange/Cream/Blue Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Bell 206 Police Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist. **Medix (Robin Atkin Downes): Protectobot Medic from the Science Corps whose main goal on the battlefield is to keep his critically wounded patients online & stable until Ratchet or Red Alert arrive to help him. He hates seeing any machine in pain, even a broken or malfunctioning can-opener or an overheated car. This laudable character trait makes him slightly reticent in battle as he hesitates to inflict that kind of pain on others, but he knows that in the end if the Autobots don't win, the hurting will never stop for anyone & so he struggles on. Still, all the Autobots know he’ll work long & hard to do his best for them & that their well-being matters to him more than anything & those are quite comforting thoughts. He transforms into a White/Red/Green/Yellow Cybertronian Ambulance & later a Renaun Ambulance/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Medic from Team Fortress 2. **Boulder (Gary Schwartz): The newest member of the Protectobots who's a former mechanic from the Science Corps & an astute & courageous soldier, he must now take his extensive knowledge of military tactics & strategy & learn to apply it in his new role on the Protectobots. He transforms into a White/Blue/Green Cybertronian Bulldozer & later a Ghe-o Rescue Vehicle/Right Leg. His voice pattern is based off Heavy from Team Fortress 2. Decepticons Nemesis Crew/Team Imperious *Starscream (Tom Hiddleston): The vain, arrogant, ruthless & self-serving Decepticon Third-in-Command who believes he was made to rule, not to serve as he'll stop at nothing to advance his own cause & bides his time to destroy Megatron & take his rightful place as the "true" leader of the Decepticons. He’s very good at what he does, but sometimes overrates himself. He eventually stops with his backstabbing plans & starts warming up to Megatron. He transforms into a Dark Grey/White/Red/Blue/Black/Brown/Orange/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Loki Laufeyson from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Soundwave (Frank Welker): Decepticon Communications Officer from Cybertronian Intelligence & a former gladiator who was already Megatron's loyal lieutenant when war broke out on Cybertron. When he was originally created, he suffered from sensory overload, not knowing where he came from or even what his name was until he met Laserbeak, Ravage & Rumble & Ravage's advice helps him to control his mind-reading through focus. After that, he lives with them on the streets & they remain loyal to each other, even coming with him when he was employed by Cybertron’s Senate & even the pits of Kaon where he met Megatron & Lugnut when he joined the Decepticons. Often silent, but deadly, he would often take on mediating quarrels, but he isn’t without his sense of intellect. He was never very chatty, but these days, on Earth, he's become near silent, communicating by playing back recordings of other people's conversations. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions & creeping you out. If anyone were to threaten his position, he could blackmail his perpetrator with the latter's database, since he could read minds, he learns about the secret relationships & friendships between the factions. Because of his greed, he’s often hated by some of the Decepticons. As long as knowledge is power, he’s always gets the last laugh. Despite his usual demeanor, he’s a loving & caring father figure to his Mini-Cons. He also does begin to warm up to some of the Decepticons & even some Autobots & even began developing a personality. He also invented a note that can rock a robot’s face off, which got him a kiss from Blaster. He transforms into a Dark Blue/White/Yellow/Silver/Purple/Black Cybertronian SUV/Cybertronian Stealth Fighter & later a Balkan M6 Communications Truck/General Atomics Avenger Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. *Skywarp (Dennis Bateman): 1 of Starscream’s right-hand bots who can teleport to cause mayhem amongst the Autobots & his fellow Decepticons when playing malicious pranks, suddenly warping in & leaving them by far the worse for wear with the help from Rumble. However, his arrogance & relative lack of intelligence means he needs to be constantly monitored by Megatron & Starscream, or else he would be useless & he’s 1 of the many Transformers that jump when Dead End suddenly appears. He transforms into a Black/Dark Grey/Purple/White Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter. His voice pattern is based off Spy from Team Fortress 2. *Thundercracker (Tom Felton): Skywarp’s partner has a certain amount of pity for the humans they continually endanger or kill. He doesn’t see the point of killing humans just to kill them, although he’s very careful not to reveal this. His doubts about his cause sometimes impede his effectiveness. Maybe that’s why he secretly befriended Mirage & Red Alert & befriended Blitzwing. He transforms into a Blue/Dark Grey/Red/Black/Purple/Green Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a JF-17 Thunder Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Julian Albert a.k.a. Doctor Alchemy from The Flash (2014). *Airachnid (Eva Green): Arcee’s very flirtatious & romantic rival & whose bubbly personality on the outside serves to mask a manipulative & devious nature on the inside. Despite her girlish nature, she does love a good fight. She transforms into a Black/Purple/Yellow/Red Cybertronian Helicopter & later a Kamov Ka-50 "Black Shark" Helicopter. Her voice pattern is based off Vanessa Ives from Penny Dreadful. Megatron: Shockwave: Thrust: Cyclonus: Blitzwing: Motormaster: Blackout: Barricade: Laserbeak: Ravage: Frenzy: Scourge: The Dreads: Demolishor: Devastator: Brawl: Knockout: Breakdown: Lockdown: Scorponok: Nemesis Prime Driller Additional Decepticons *Vehicons (Various): Megatron's Foot Soldiers who transform into Purple/Green/Black Triumph Tiger 110 Motorcycles, Lamborghini Reventon Sports Cars, Follan Gnat Fighter Jets, RAH-66 Comanche Helicopters, Russian Main Battle Tank Prototypes, M1126 Stryker Infantry Assault Vehicles & Fast Attack Crafts. *Logos Prime (Isaac Singleton Jr.): A member of the Thirteen who used to be Soundblaster, possessing extraordinary power over space, whose CNA led to Soundwave's creation & time & transforms into a Dark Blue/Yellow/Maroon/Grey Cybertronian Stealth Bomber. *Flamewar (Nika Futterman): A wild & obnoxious, but caring & joyful Decepticon who, since her first concert on Cybertron before the War, developed an interest in rock music, that's the reason why she’s a big fanatic of rock bands & singers. She speaks in a mix between a British & Swedish accent. What she likes most is singing & playing musical instruments, especially an electric guitar, with which she has proved to be a very good guitarist who can be found practicing with or listening to rock music when not in battle. She also learned to play the drums as well as other instruments. She ends up writing several songs, but was only able to perform 2 of them: one being the show's theme song which she performed during 1 battle & the other being The Touch when she performs when the Autobots & Decepticons teamed up as the Autocons to defeat Unicron, though she did perform the rest after Unicron's death. She transforms into a Black/Orange/Purple/Red Cybertronian Motorcycle & later a 2017 Neoplan Skyliner Double Decker Bus. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Luna Loud from The Loud House, having a pixie haircut & wearing a pair of paperclip earrings, a short metal ripped up rocker jacket with spires on the shoulders, a undershirt with ripped short sleeves & her insignia on it, a rock belt, tight jeans with knee holes & boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for when rocking at the beach or in her room after a battle. *Nemesis Prime (Doug Walker): Unicron's clone of Optimus who’s the antithesis of Optimus & is more aggressive than Prime. Everything Optimus stands for, he exists to tear down/take apart. Though programmed with some of Optimus' memories & skills, he lacked the experience necessary to process the data, & became dark & twisted. He was made to kill & replace Optimus so he could feed the Autobots to Unicron. However, he does question whether or not he’s a clone after encountering Optimus & learning what he had to say. He eventually has a change of spark & battles Optimus when he tries to let Unicron leech off Earth. He transforms into a Black/Dark Purple/Beige/Blue/Red/White Cybertronian Semi-Truck & later a Western Star 4700 Phantom Custom Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off the Nostalgia Critic's Optimus impression. *Acid Storm (Linda Cardellini): A Decepticon who has a kind & cool personality, being an individual who enjoys things including video games, rock bands & generally goofing off, though she deeply cares for her friends. This doesn't mean she won't tease or make fun of others, although it is usually good-spirited. Despite this, she has a hard time controlling her anger which causes her to morph into a mass array of Transformium thunderstorms with rain & damaging winds, though Shockwave is helping her control it. She transforms into a Green/Yellow Cybertronian Fighter Jet & later a F-15 Eagle/F-22 Raptor Hybrid Fighter Jet. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles CJ from Regular Show, wearing a tanktop, shorts & small boots with a sports bra bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for underwater missions or relaxing after an intense battle. *Sharpshot (Tony Sampson): The leader of the Insecticons who, after meeting Hardshell & Kickback, started coming up with scams before the Great War, sometimes they worked, most of the time, though they didn't & is extremely arrogant & sadistic, but cowardly whenever things don't go his way. He really likes electrocuting things as he likes how his victims flinch & squirm when electrocuting them & seems to gain some sort of pleasure from it akin to a human taking dangerous street drugs that can prove to be fatal or an actor to thunderous applause. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/White/Blue/Lime Mechanical Stag Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Hardshell (Matt Hill): Insecticon Muscle who, after meeting Sharpshot & Kickback, first helped Sharpshot in his scams before the Great War as 1 of the demonstraters & muscle of the scams & loves to toy with his opponents & has developed a taste for human flesh, which is why Octane hired him to find any human corpses for her drinks & he’ll have some of the leftovers for free, though he did get Dead End hooked on them as well as human monster movies. He loves nothing more than entertaining himself by making his victims embarrass & debase themselves, before sending them to their deaths. He prefers strategy & weaponry over instinct. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Orange Mechanical Hercules Beetle. His voice pattern is based off Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Kickback (Sam Vincent): Insecticon Genius & Warrior who, after meeting Sharpshot & Hardshell, first helped Sharpshot in his scams as the designer since he took some classes with Perceptor & Shockwave, though being susceptible to pratfalls & is a manipulative blackmailer that several humans fall prey to his honeyed words, though not everyone falls for it. Not that he covets social interaction, it's purely to dig up your most embarrassing & exploitable secrets, so that he can make his new friend do his bidding. However, Soundwave was able to outdo him. The only thing he enjoys more than the recruiting process is destroying his reluctant double agents after they've exhausted their usefulness. He transforms into a Black/Yellow/Purple/Green/Red Mechanical Grasshopper. His voice pattern is based off Edd/Double D from Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Quintus Prime (Matt Smith): 1 of the Primes created by Primus to fight Unicron & the creator of the Quintessons who possesses a mind second to none. His idealism & perfectionist tendencies means that he frequently butts heads with the less imaginative members of the Thirteen. Something of a daydreamer, he believes that life, in all its forms, is the most important thing in the universe & that life should be encouraged to grow & thrive at all costs throughout the galaxy. Following the defeat of Unicron he fell in with Liege & Megatronus, whose actions soon led to the conflict known as the War of the Primes. When it was over, he was sent his creations to occupy Cybertron & create more Transformers, until they & Quintus were forced to leave & created their own planet, Quintessa before joining Unicron's cult. He & his creations then tried to invade Earth, but had a change of heart, destroyed his creations & befriended Perceptor, Hound, Beachcomber & Shockwave. He transforms into a Green/Beige/Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 11th Doctor from Doctor Who. *Overload (Peter Gadiot): A Shakespearean-mannered Decepticon saboteur & spy during the Great War whose efforts greatly damaged the Autobot installations by combining his natural strength & impenetrable armor plating with the quick wit & charisma befitting a lead player. His actions also resulted in Bumblebee getting a long-standing grudge, but he eventually let it go eventually. He was rather an old friend of Tracks who he meets at a casting call before the War, but they secretly rekindled their friendship. He’s now a filmmaker who films the Transformers’ battles for an upcoming movie he’s making, though he does have to deal with constant delays, rewrites, difficult to work with humans & Transformers when filming them & editing for the sake of the deceased to try not to offend anyone, but he does own the uncut versions for himself. He eventually released his movie to positive reviews & box office success. He transforms into a Blue/Gray/Red/Green/Yellow/White/Brown Cybertronian Tank & later a 10 Ton Film Grip Truck. His voice pattern is based off Mister Mxyzptlk from Supergirl (2015). *Strika (Kimberly Brooks): Lugnut's very sadistic & manipulative Conjunx Endura who's a talented tactician & warrior who, within the victory first & militaristic personality, has an insecure side such as holding a deep hatred for Megatronus for killing Solus & tries to avenge her. She’s also more caring towards Lugnut & eventually forgives Megatronus when finding out that Solus wasn't she was cracked up to be before Megatronus killed her. She transforms into a Khaki/Purple/Orange/Blue Cybertronian Tank & later a Pantsir-S1/SA-22 Greyhound Anti-Aircraft Truck. Her voice pattern is based off Jasper from ''Steven Universe''. *Megatronus Prime/The Fallen (Mark Hamill): Megatron’s father figure who’s a former member of the Primes who was Solus’ Conjunx Endura, but was prone to bursts of temper & aggression due to his pride & secret shame at being a necessary evil to balance out the light & the darkness within the Primes. He’s the only Prime who’s fascinated with the destruction of something to create something new. The other Primes, except Liege & Solus, often viewed him as an unpredictable & unstable presence. His private insecurities & hidden fears continue to fester & soon gave way to something darker. With Liege’s help, he turned on the other Primes, declared war & changed his name. Following the War of the Primes, he exiled himself from Cybertron after being manipulated by Liege into murdering Solus, but got sent to the Shadowzone when the other Primes found him on Earth attacking some cavemen during the Ice Age, until he was freed when Blaster rescued Soundwave from the Shadowzone. Once freed, he tried to use the Energon Harvester to turn the Sun into new Energon. After finding out about Strika’s grudge against him, he does apologize for it. He later helped the other Transformers stop Solus & Unicron. He transforms into a Black/Red/Silver/Purple/Teal/Orange Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Cybertronian Tank & later a Tupolev Tu-160 Stealth Bomber/PL-01 Concept Tank. *Lockdown (Pamela Adlon): A Decepticon who became Unicron's Bounty Hunter who holds herself above the Autobot/Decepticon war & sees both sides as squabbling children that she must reign in personally. Like any good bounty hunter, she's all business & does whatever it takes to haul her bounty in. It's only ever personal if someone else makes it so. She's an old enemy to Ratchet & Arcee who'd she hunted for a few times during the Great War & to Drift & Prowl, whose mentors she's slain. She doesn't really care what he has to do in order to fulfill her contract, eager to destroy entire planets if it's necessary. She's not afraid to tell her colleagues exactly what he thinks of them, for better or for ill. Her respect for other species isn’t too great either, sometimes mumbling about her own clients & speaking to them sarcastically. She's also been known to loot weaponry from the foes she kills, so her armory is constantly changing. She has a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future. This allows her to react to oncoming attacks against her & to counter them accordingly. She can withstand intense physical trauma as she can fall from orbit & walk away. Despite not liking Earth, she got into Earth's culture, looking up music, usually fast-paced & intense music, to listen to or movies to watch on the go & she even gained a taste for human food, especially Mac n Cheese. She gets targeted by several Transformers on both sides because of how she’ll make fun of anyone who she thinks is lame with some clever psychological jabs, except for Tarn since he does it to himself for her, but especially Prowl & Strongarm, because of her strong hatred for authority & being told what to do as she doesn’t mind killing anyone who does tell her. She has an answer or comeback for nearly everything & is quite skilled at word play that leaves her haters flustered & usually never apologizes for it giving her New Magnesium ovaries. That hasn’t stopped her from secretly becoming Barricade & Vortex ’s sister figure & Megatron’s Conjunx Endura as well as secretly befriending Ratchet, Jazz, Arcee, Omega Supreme, Blaster, Tracks, Red Alert, Seaspray, the Dinobots & befriending Soundwave, Slipstream, Knock Out, Acid Storm, Thunderhoof, Groundpounder, Octane, Dead End, Wildrider, the other Combaticons & Predaking as she does see them all as cool or was able to warm up to them. Even her haters are impressed on how she prefers performing self-surgery when she’s severely hurt & her mastery of all fighting styles. She transforms into a Black/Green/Silver/Purple/Blue/Yellow/Red Cybertronian Muscle Car & later a Equus 770 Muscle Car. Her voice pattern is based off & her robot mode resembles Rose Wilson a.k.a. Ravager from ''Teen Titans Go'', having long hair with a bang to the right, 2 scars over her optics from when she was killed & stolen & taut muscles & wearing an eye-patch over where her left optic was after she lost it during 1 hunt, a bodysuit, a sleeveless croptop, armor pieces from the Apex Armor with 1 piece of her left arm, 2 on her shoulders & the rest remolded to resembles chain mail on her arms & midriff, a pair of adhesive gloves which can allow her to stick to any surface in battle, knee pads & magnetic tough soled platform boots that, like her gloves, allow her to stick to any surface when in battle, having a utilitarian sports bra & workout panties/bikini bottoms hybrids underneath, for when she does underwater missions, practicing her moves on her ship or playing video games or watching TV all of which underneath her armor. *Galvatron (Bryan Cranston): An ancient Transformer & the leader of the anti-Patterner chaos cult named Random during the Age of Origins before the Quintesson Invasion who’s a focal point of power & madness given form & his whims & desires can be sacrificed in a moment's rage. Not even his own subordinates are safe. Like Starscream, he secretly plots against his allies, thus weakening his position. He transforms into a Light Purple/Silver/Black/Light Grey/Red/Blue/Yellow Cybertronian Jet/2016 Freightliner Argosy Semi-Truck. His voice pattern is based off Walter White from Breaking Bad. *Liege Maximo (Peter Dinklage): The Founder of the Decepticons, a natural counterforce to Prima & 1 of the traitorous members of the Primes. Scheming & treacherous, he was more dangerous with his words than with his darts, though Nightbird was able to outword him. Though he joined his brothers & sister in battling him, he later began his own schemes involving Megatronus since he was tempted by Unicron to betray them, though the other Primes just thought he was distracting him, so they could defeat Unicron. He then tried to fuse the Allspark with the Anti-Spark he found to take over the Transformers, but was killed by Megatron. He transforms into a Green/Red/Yellow Cybertronain Fighter Jet & later a Mikoyan MiG-35 Fighter Jet. His voice pattern is based off Jamie Lannister from Game of Thrones. *Unicron (Benedict Cumberbatch): The Chaos Bringer who was the one who manipulated Megatronus into betraying the Primes & corrupted Nova to help his true goal, which to consume & annihilate all of creation, all possible realms of existence, until it’s nothing but an infinite void of nothingness, at the center of which he shall sleep forever more, his tasks complete. He transforms into an Orange/White/Brown/Purple/Black/Lime Cybertronian Planet with a pair of mandibles. His voice pattern is based off Smaug from The Hobbit trilogy & Dormammu from the Marvel Cinematic Universe Predacons *Predaking (Peter Mensah): The leader of the Predacons who was a Decepticon-made beast cloned from the CNA of a Predacon who was killed by Onyx Prime & brought to life by Shockwave during the Great War. Originally, Megatron had expected this thing to follow his orders without question, but he has made it clear that he’s as intelligent as any of Megatron's forces, with a sense of warrior's pride & no shortage of ambition. He transforms into a Black/Orange/Yellow/Silver/Blue/Purple/Gold/White Mechanical Dragon. *Ripclaw (): *Vertebreak (): *Skystalker (Danielle Panabaker): Predacon Medic & Darksteel's partner who was subjected to hyper-evolution by Shockwave. While her high intelligence, sense of logic & careful deliberation would make him proud, her emotions can sometimes get the best of her in the most destructive of ways. She transforms into a Blue/White Mechanical Thin Winged Dragon. Her voice pattern is based off Caitlin "Cait" Snow a.k.a. Killer Frost from the Arrowverse. Humans Despite that there are human characters in the show, none of the humans in this show ally themselves with the Transformers, although the Autobots do save humans at some points, though the battles have caused humans to become an endangered species. *Transmutate/Lily Mason/Autobot X (Sabrina Carpenter): A smart, confident & savvy woman that attends MIT, admires the Transformers & wishes she could meet 1 in person, likes to repair machines & creates crazy & wild inventions. She sometimes thinks she's a Transformer herself. She even had a wet dream of discovering the Transformers & becoming 1 herself, which did come true, allowing to switch between both forms. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Black/White/Blue/Yellow/Orange/Green 2019 BMW i8 Luxury Car. In her human form, she has long dirty blonde hair, A-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, a pink croptop that ends at her navel & a white pilated mini-skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid when she swims in water & relaxing after a long day & grey platform boots. *Lola Moss/Circuit Breaker (Dove Cameron): Lily’s roommate & best friend from MIT who acts as a big sister for Lily & tries to keep her out of trouble. She ended up mutating into a Transformer herself after being captured by Meltdown. Besides her human form, she transforms into a Blue 2018 Lexus LC Coupe Car. In her human form, she has shoulder-length blonde hair, B-cup breasts & wears a black leather jacket, an orange croptop & a blue pencil skirt with a bikini/bra & panties hybrid underneath for she swims in water & relaxing after a long day, fishnets & high heels. *Stewart Jefferson (Lucas Till): A very smart & responsible guy who also attends at MIT, trying to impress all girls & works on motorcycles & cars. He befriends Lily & Lola after discovering they have a piece of Cybertronian technology that the Transformers are looking for. He has short brown hair & wears a tan undershirt, blue cargo pants & brown sneakers. *Cade “Sparkplug” Witwicky (Brandon Routh): An inventor who builds robots for money until he discovered the Transformers where he gets hired by Silas only to help humanity stop the Transformers, only to discover their side of the story & has a change of heart. He has blonde hair & wears a t-shirt, blue jeans & brown shoes. His voice pattern is based off Ray Palmer a.k.a. The Atom from the Arrowverse. *William Fowler (Ernie Hudson): A government agent in Unit: E & former US Army Ranger who encounters the Transformers several times in the series & fights Attinger later. He has short black hair & wears a government official uniform. Human Villains *Harold Attinger (Andrew Lincoln): A corrupt government agent who’s the nefarious founder of the Transformer Response Force. He wears a business suit. His voice pattern is based off Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. **Col. Leland Bishop/Silas (Stephen Lang): A member of the Special Operations branch of the US Military but went rogue after being discharged for building Project: Damocles, a satellite-based laser weapon system & went on to found & lead Attinger’s forces into carry out his other ideas of weaponry under the stage-name Silas. He has a buzz-cut & wears a TRF suit. *Meltdown (Peter Stormare): A biotechnology engineer who attempts to replace robots on the Detroit police department with humans with bio-amplification tech. He soon developed acidic powers after augmenting Bumblebee's hydraulic fluid with his steroids in his research to find a means to penetrate Transformium alloys, accidentally breathing in the vapors when the now-acidic liquid spills over his lab. He could melt through practically through practically anything, while donning an anti-melting suit to control his abilities. Category:Transformers Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Transformers series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series